Kyle X Heidi OneShot
by Blaze1470
Summary: Requested by: South Down


**Kyle X Heidi**

 **This One-Shot was requested by **South Down.****

 ** **ENJOY!****

* * *

Kyle sat in his seat nervously as he waits for his turn to spin the bottle. he eyes the table anxiously watching it as if it was about to come to life, he zones out for a minute before he feels a veiled presence standing in front of him snapping him out of his trance.

"Hey dude are you ok" the presence reveals itself as one of his best buddy's since preschool, Kenny.

"Yeah I'm good" Kyle says as he looks around noticing everyone else sitting at the table glaring at him.

Kenny moves to sit down as Kyle looks around the table noticing Bebe,Clyde,Kenny,Heidi, and Lola, it was a smaller party than Bebe usually has but it didn't matter for Kyle, he was excited to be finally get the chance to kiss his childhood crush Heidi, which he longed for, he glances at Heidi whos sitting across from him with her legs crossed in the chair.

"Goddamn she is so beautiful,". Kyle thought to himself, as he turns his attention to Clyde whos next in line to spin the bottle.

on the way to the party Clyde has already expressed his concern of getting back with Bebe. Clyde leans forward from the recliner that he's comfortably sitting in and spins the bottle, as if luck was on his side the bottle lands on Bebe whos face turns completely red from blushing.

Bebe looks down partially embarrassed by the fact she has to kiss her ex, they both lean in from their seats and kiss but its looking more like touching lips then an actual kiss. Clyde leans back into his seat grinning as he raises his arms back behind his head.

Lola lets out a faint laugh as she looks at Kyle saying "your turn" as she hands Kyle the bottle, before Kyle could do anything with it Kenny says.

"Spin the bottles getting kinda boring lets play seven minuets in heaven" Kenny says while smirking, everybody perks up in excitement at Kenny's idea except for Kyle who instantly blushes in embarrassment as everyone looks at him because he's next to spin the bottle.

"I'm not feeling so well" Kyle jumps up from his chair as he makes up an excuse to leave.

"Oh no you don't" Bebe says enthusiastically, seeing right through Kyles lie she stands up and gently pushes Kyle back into his seat, as Bebe sits down Lola grabs the bottle from Kyle hands and spins it for him.

the bottle only took seconds for it to stop spinning but for Kyle it felt like an eternity of embarrassment that never ends, as soon as the bottle stops everybody looks at the head of the bottle, pointing directly at Heidi.

All the occupants in the room turned silent as they looked at Heidi then at Kyle, all at once their friends burst into euphoric laughter.

Kyle looks up at Heidi embarrassed from the laughter but to his surprise she has a joyful smirk on her face.

"OOOOOOOOOOH Kyle and Heidi" Bebe giggles as she stands up from her seat yanking both Kyle and Heidi's hands as she walks them to a walk in closet in the living room.

"You two love birds have seven minuets" Bebe says as she pulls her watch out setting the timer she closes the door leaving both of them in the pitch black closet.

Both Kyle and Heidi stand in the closet for a second before they reach out feeling the wall searching for a light switch, their hands touch awkwardly as they both find the switch at the same time causing both of them to faintly chuckle as Heidi flips the switch revealing a dimly lit room with a rack of old unused coats with a couple of old board games sitting on the shelf.

Kyles eyes meet with Heidi's for a second before he darts them away revealing how awkward this game has become, Heidi turns around walks toward the wall slowly leaning backwards against it, then she slides down onto the floor crossing her legs, she looks up at him than says "Well Kyle aren't you gonna join me?" Heidi says in an alluring tone as she raises her eyebrows she then pats the floor in front of her motioning him to sit down.

Kyle moves closer to her then sits down as requested, by then Kyle is a sweating mess and Heidi notices it "we don't have to do anything, we can just sit and talk If you want" Heidi smiles as she scoots closer to him.

Kyle swallows hard then says "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be awkward or anything I would love to do anything you want" Kyle says in an apologetic tone.

"Oh its fine I'm just really happy I was picked to be here with you" Heidi smiles at Kyle showing off her beautiful brown eyes.

As Heidi finishes talking Kyle looks at her admiring her blue short shorts with her grey tank top he then looks down at her blue converse all-stars without a speck of dirt on them.

"This is definitely gonna make you laugh but" Kyle pauses for a second then continues "I had a crush on you ever since preschool" Kyle laughs as he looks at Heidi whos trying to conceal her blushing by looking away.

"Well" Heidi says as she turns her head back toward Kyles "I would be lying if I said I didn't like you back" Heidi blushes again but doesn't turn her head away this time.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" Kyle asks waiting for permission.

"No" Heidi simply states as she puckers her lips then leans forward as Kyle does the same. there lips meet touching for the first time they both pull back after a few seconds, Heidi's giggles as she notices her red lipstick leaving a stain on Kyles lips, Heidi grins as he brushes a strand of her hair in her face behind her ear.

"Would you possibly go on a real date with me" Kyle grins hoping that he doesn't get rejected.

Heidi glances at Kyle then suddenly darts in unexpectedly giving Kyle a loving embrace with a peck on the cheek as she whispers in his ear "yes", the feeling of Heidi's warm embrace gives him chills down his spine.

The couple both stand up and walk out the door towards their friends with their hands clenched together, ready for a new relationship with an unbreakable bond formed from just seven minuets.

Authors note: this is my first requested Fan Fic I definitely had fun working on this one it was a good change from the Stendy and Kybe ships I normally do. if anyone else is interested in requesting a Fan Fic just PM me with the details, Like always thanks for taking the time to read my stuff:)


End file.
